Speed Racer part 1
by Sodapop420
Summary: Soda gets in trouble with the law? This is a slightly edited story of what happend to me lol. Rated "T" for drugs and language.
1. The flash back

I remember it like it was yesterday. It was November 1st, about 6:30. I was awake and jamming to some Elvis on the radio. Ponyboy was sitting on the couch, he had been up for about 45 minuets. The tv was on but I don't think he was payin it any mind, I know I wasn't. Boy I was hyped up.

Me, Steve and Two-Bit had taken our girls to a haunted house last night for Halloween, then we went to a party. I had gotten real drunk, even though drinkin wasn't really my thing. Anyways after we dropped the girls off we met up with Tim and his buddy at the lot near the house for some smokes. When we got done Tim and his pal split. I was drunk and stoned. I had parked at Two-Bits house. And I didn't feel like going back so the three of us decided to walk, It was probably for the best anyhow.

We walked into town to the dingo which had started stayin open 24-7 last mouth. Me and Two-Bit ordered cokes and Steve ordered a 7-Up. After the waitress left Two-Bit said hold up, and pulled out a flask and poured a little in each cup. After that I ordered a coffee and Two-Bit ordered some fries. Now I usually don't drink coffee either because it makes me real wired like. After finishing up we walked back to our hood. Two-Bit and Steve both decided it was time to turn in for the night. It was about five, I hugged Steve and shook Two-Bit's hand then walked back to my house. I made a sandwich then jumped in the shower. I couldn't find a towel so I just went to air dry on the couch and watch some toons. Once I felt like I was pretty dry I threw on some pants, accidentally waking up Ponyboy while I did.

"Did you just get up?" he asked.

"No I've been up since 11am yesterday" I answered.

"What the hell soda?"

"It was Halloween!"

"Yeah yeah"

I put a shirt on and walked out to make us breakfast, scrambled eggs, chocolate milk for pony and coffee for me, I had shit to do today. We ate then walked to the living room where we turned on the tv and the radio and I started to air guitar to some Elvis. Darry walked out.

"Sodapop Curtis you had better not still be up from yesterday!"

"I am." I said not scared of his tone.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"You know what that's it, you need to get back on track, give my your license!"

"But dar, I've got plans today!"

"I really don't care. Kid!"

I threw it to him then walked outside.I opened my pack of cigs and found a joint from the night befor. "Thank god!" I said out loud and sparked up my J. I stomped the roach just in time, dar walked out on the porch. "I'm off to work don't leave. What's that smell?" I shrugged and he left. At this point I'm stoned, hyper, and a little hungover. I called sandy when I got in and told her I was on my way, pony just rolled his eyes at me. "Later bud." I said running out the door. I jumped in my car, started it and left. It smelled like alcohol.

Sandy lived across town so I got on the back road that goes right past here street and turned up the radio. It was my favorite song. I speed up. Faster, faster, faster till I was going 100. A car on the other side of the road flashed his head lights at me. "FUCK!" I slammed on the breaks but it was to late, the cop in the median saw me going 70 in a 35. Lights, siren... Darry's going to kill me. I pull over and the rather large cop got out and walled to my car.

"Son how old are you?"

"17"

"Let me see your license"

"I um, left it at home"

With that he opened my car door and tried to pull me out. "Whoa man!" I said trying to take off my seat belt. He cuffed me to tight and threw me in the back of his car. "turn my car off at least" he ignored me. "do you have shoes in the car?"

"yeah"

He slammed the door and walked back to my car, turned it off and put the keys on the went back in then poor my boots on the roof. Then he started digging through my car. Shit what do I have in there I thought. He walks back holding an empty beer can.

The cop got in the car and turned to look at me. "So buddy, you got yourself reckless driving, open container, underaged possession of alcohol, and driving under the influence."

"What? What am I under the influence of?"

"Look at your eyes kiddo." he said turning the mirror my way. I didn't reply. We drove off and left my car on the side of the didn't read me my rights or we got to the station I called Steve and told him what happened. My older brother got there after work that day and bailed me out. We had to put the house up. I went to court a month after that, Darry had been reading up on traffic laws and what not and he argued my case for me. Since the cop didn't have permission or probable cause to search my car then had to drop a few charges. I ended up with 3 points on my license and 150 hours of community serves. And that's why I'm here.

* * *

My apologies for my lack of writing talents. I shouldn't have sleep in lit class all these years lmao. Now that I got this outa the way, let me start the story :3


	2. New ties

"Gosh, what's one heck of a story Soda." said Mark, the guy I was assigned to do my community serves with.

"Yeah, I just need to get this done so I can get my car back." I replied as I finished mopping the floor. I walked off to find the manager of the soup kitchen we were at but he was nowhere to be found so I just left the mop and bucket outside of his office and went back to the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you like cars, am I right?" mark asked me.

"Yeah, I work at a DX and I use to do a little drag racing."

"How would you like to come race for me?"

"I can't be gettin into trouble anymore."

"Don't worry, it's all down at the race strip, totally legal."

"Well I can't use my car right now."

"I got ya covered with that too kid." he said with an almost scary grin.

"I'll think about it" i said as I turned to meet Two-Bit for a ride home.

"Soda!" mark said

"Yeah?"

"I'll give you half the winnings if you decide you want to do it."

"Wait what? You don't win anything at the strip, it's all for fun, isn't it?"

"well, there is some... Private betting." he said

"I'll think about it." I said walking off.


End file.
